Protect the Blade
by Darth Brony
Summary: Masane is starting her new life working for Douji, and life is happy. That all changes with the arrival of one man.
1. Chapter 1

Masane was running. What she was running from was a mystery, but she was running none the less. It wasn't a Cloneblade or an Ex-con, so whatever it was did not activate the Witchblade.

She ran through the streets of Tokyo, the street lamps the only light on the moonless night. She looked over her shoulder to see if the thing was still there and saw it wasn't there. She turned the corner and leaned on the wall, trying to catch her breath. She looked back around the corner and only saw the empty street.

She turned back and then was grabbed around the throat. She was lifted up and tried to look at her captor, but only saw her own reflection in a gold visor…

Masane wake with a start, breathing heavy. Her mind was spinning from the dream she just had.

_ No, a nightmare. _She thought, looking at the clock. It read 06:50 A.M., so she decided to get up. _What a weird dream though? Who was that that grabbed me?_

"Morning mommy," Rihoko said, a massive smile on her face. Masane couldn't keep thinking about the nightmare with that cute face. "You ready for breakfast?"

"Sure am, what's on the menu this morning?" Masane asked, climbing out of bed and heading to the table.

"Well, I have your coffee ready and am cooking an omelet for you," the little girl said, smiling the whole time.

"That sound delicious," Masane said, taking a sip from her coffee. Her dream was forgotten and the day continued as normal for the pair.

As the evening came down on the city, the whole apartment residents sat in the downstairs dining area. Talk floated from person to person, the conversations light and cheerful. The talks all died though as a man in a trench coat walked in. His face was covered and he was massive, taller than even Michael. He walked right up to the counter and face forward, waiting for Mariko to take his order. Mariko got up and went around the back and stood in front of the standing man.

"What'll it be, honey," she said, her cigarette in her mouth.

"I am looking for someone. This person is extremely dangerous and in extreme danger. I'm to look after them," the man said, his voice neutral and deep. His face was still covered in the shadow of his hood.

"Sorry, don't know anyone like that. If you need to find someone, ask the police," Mariko said, taking another drag off her cigarette.

"Fine, may I have a cup of coffee. Mostly black with milk and two teaspoons of sugar," the man said. Mariko blinked once at his request, catching her by surprise.

"Sure," Mariko got the man his coffee. "That'll be two fifty."

The man reached into the coat and pulled out his wallet. The group saw he had gauntlets on and were all wondering why he was wearing something like that. He pulled out a hundred and handed it to Mariko.

"Here, keep the change," he said, moving away from the bar and sitting in a corner of the room facing the door. The chair creaked under his weight when he sat down.

The conversations continued in the room, all of them ignoring the man and enjoying each other's company. The sun started dipping lower and the liquor was pulled out by the group.

Everyone started to drink, and the man in the corner watched. He chuckled to himself, taking a sip from his half-empty coffee. He was like a creeper, looking at everyone and no one knowing he was there. After a few drinks, the group finally noticed the man and his lack of drink.

"Hey, you," Masane said, calling over the man. He looked up and saw Masane walking over to him.

"What do you want?"

"I just thought that you should join us. You seem lonely and could use a pick-me-up," Masane said, passing a drink to him. He caught it and looked at it for a second. It was a shot of something, and the man shrugged. In one swoop, he downed the drink.

"Sure, I'll join you," the man said, walking over to the group. He pulled back his hood and the group all stared at his face.

Shoulder, length brown hair sat on his head, it not in any particular style. A beard covered his jaw, making the group think him to be one of those no shaving people. His eyes were brown too, each one at peace within them. His face had a distinct mark; a scar running from his right eyebrow to his left jaw. He looked at them and had a puzzled look.

"What? Is something wrong?" he said, looking at the group.

"No, just that you look different," Tozawa said, thinking that he might make a good story.

"It's because I'm American. Name's Salcito, I'm an Interpol agent from the UN. You all know why I'm here, and I say that can wait until tomorrow. Tonight, drinks are on me," Salcito said, pulling out five hundred dollars and handing it to Mariko. "Keep the change."

The whole group drank to their hearts contempt into the late hours of the night. The group started to break up and all that was left was a drunk Masane and Salcito. Masane started to walk to the elevator to go to her room and she stumbled over herself. She would have hit her head on the counter had the man not been there.

He grabbed her under her arm and held her up. She looked at him with a dumb stare and swayed back and forth a little.

"Don't, *hic* touch me. You *hic* perve," she said, too drunk to know what she was saying.

"Let me help you to your room," he said, not asking but commanding. Masane agreed, being helped to the elevator and to her room. At the door, she asked him if he had somewhere he was staying.

"No, I don't do well in hotels," he said, waiting for her to enter her apartment.

"Then you should stay here tonight. It's supposed to be cold tonight, and I won't take no as an answer," Masane said, pointing her finger at him. She got distracted by her finger for a second and shook her head. Salcito sighed, knowing he had lost the battle.

"Fine, but I'm sleeping on the couch," he said. Masane had a smile grow on her face and the two entered the room together.

Salcito helped her to her bed and pulled the sheet over her, tucking her in. He saw that Rihoko was asleep, so he pulled the curtain to separate them from the rest of the place. He walked over to the couch and laid down, knowing that sleep would be difficult. He sighed and stared at the ceiling, listening to the silence. His eyes finally closed and he slipped into sleep.

That night, Masane was too drunk to have a proper dream, and didn't have any nightmares that night. A certain other person wasn't as luck. Salcito woke three times during the night just because of his dreams. Each time was in a cold sweat and his left hand shaking.

_ Damn, nightmares. Just won't leave me alone will they?_ He thought, choosing to just remain awake until morning. That was still hours away for him unfortunately.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose from the horizon, telling all in its light to rise. Rihoko woke and found a man sitting on the couch, dressed in a trench coat with the hood down. She looked at him with a confused look and smiled, walking over to him. He looked up at the little girl and smiled back, being as friendly as possible.

"Hi, I'm Rihoko. Who are you and why are you up here?" Rihoko asked, her voice serious and playful at the same time.

"I'm Salcito, your mom had a little too much to drink last night, so I helped her up. She let me stay the night, but she didn't tell me she had such a cute daughter," he said, a smile on his face.

"She did, did she? I told her not to drink too much, but she just doesn't listen," the little girl said, surprising the man. He wasn't ready for her to talk about her mother drink and not a stranger in the room. He just shrugged it away.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Rihoko asked.

"Sure, that would be lovely."

"Great, you can take your coat off and put it on the hanger over by the door. Sit at the table when you're done and I'll have breakfast ready in a jiffy," Rihoko said, turning and running to the kitchen.

Salcito chuckled to himself. He got up and headed to the table, not taking the coat off. _She might be cute, but this coat stays on. _He thought, looking at the chair. It wasn't as strong as the ones downstairs, and he didn't want to explain how he broke a chair. He just stood and waited by the table.

Rihoko walked in carrying a plate of pancakes and bacon. She set it on the table and pulled out a chair for the man.

"Here you go, now sit and eat up before my mom comes and eats it all," Rihoko waiting for the man to sit.

"I think it would be better if I ate at the couch, I'm afraid I might break one of your chairs," Salcito said, being polite to the little girl.

"Oh, and you haven't taken off your coat. You are a strange person," Rihoko said.

"Ha, ha, ha. I've been called many things, but strange is not one of them. I prefer the coat on, because I'm still wearing my work suit. I also weigh more than I look, so most chairs are not strong enough to hold me. I'm surprised your couch had survived the night," he said.

"Oh, okay. Enjoy your meal," Rihoko said, handing him the plate and going back into the kitchen. Salcito just shook his head and sat back on the couch. He proceeded to eat his meal and allowed his mind to wonder.

As the next meal was being made, Masane was waking up from her hangover induced sleep. She was groggy and had a massive headache. She looked up and smelled the food being cooked, causing her to try and get out of bed. She only got as far as her falling out.

Masane's face made a new friend with the floor and made a loud crash. Both Rihoko and Salcito looked at the fallen Masane. Rihoko ran over to see if she was okay and Salcito stood up and took a few step towards them.

"Mommy, mommy, are you okay?" Rihoko asked, trying to help her mom up.

"Ya, I'm fine. Just a little tired from last night," Masane said. She pulled herself up and out of bed.

"Well, you can expect that from the amount of alcohol you consumed last night," Salcito said.

"Oh, ya. Well what about you? I saw you had three times what I had," Masane said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I can hold my liquor better than anyone else. You can't speak though, considering I was the one who helped you up last night," Salcito said, causing Masane to blush a little. "And thank you for allowing me to spend the night here, it was actually quite pleasant."

"Um, you're welcome. I was just being nice," Masane said.

"And thank you little Rihoko for the splendid breakfast. Now I must really be going. I have an appointment with the directors of Douji Industries about finding the person," the man said, walking to the door.

"Wait, you're going to Douji? I work there, maybe I could help you," Masane said, perking up a little.

"Sure, I don't have to be down there until noon. I'll wait for you down stairs," Salcito said, nodding to the two of them and leaving the apartment.

Around a half-hour of waiting, Masane walked down. She had eaten and cleaned up, ready to start her day. No one was down stairs and it was dark,

"Mariko must be sleeping in," Masane said, seeing the dark room.

"Maybe, you ready?"

"Yep, so how are we getting there?" Masane asked.

"I have a vehicle. I'll go get it, just wait outside," Salcito said, heading outside.

Masane went out and waited for him, she didn't have to wait long. A loud noise from around corner was heard and a car came around. The vehicle wasn't high, but it looked fast. The door opened to reveal an empty seat, with Salcito on the left side.

"You getting in or what?" he said. Masane got in it and found it to be quiet on the inside.

"What is this?" Masane asked. She looked at the inside and saw the large amounts of electronics.

"This is a Bugatti Veyron, the fastest street legal vehicle in the world. It is also the smartest car, featuring everything anyone could use. It has a mid-engine 8.0 liter quad-turbocharged W16 engine. This think can go from zero to 60 in 2.4 seconds and keeps accelerating to a top speed of 267.5 MPH. What do you think?" Salcito asked, earning nothing from Masane but a blank stare. Salcito just laughed to himself. "I promise I won't go too fast. I have to be a little nice to the authorities."

And off they went, starting off in third gear and fifty miles-an-hour. Masane's eyes got to meet the back of her skulls, and Salcito got an ear full of Masane's yelling.

**Authors note: hey, i just have a few things to say. first: i do not own Witchblade or Halo. this pertains to all chapters. second: i will be gone for a while, so do not expect updates. third: please write reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guy and girls, just coming on here to say hello. this chapter could have been made longer, but i'm lazy. the next part will be out whenever i get to it. sorry for this inconvinence, but i have other things i'm working on. hope you enjoy.**

***Disclaimor: i own nothing of Witchblade and Halo, they belong to their respective owners***

The drive to Douji was fast, considering the vehicle was able to reach speeds of 256 Mph. After a while, Masane had stopped trying to get him to slow down and just sat in the seat. Salcito had turned on the satellite radio and was letting her listen to music. Masane had found a channel that played Japanese music and she was listening to that. Salcito had no interest in the radio and just focused on driving.

Cars honked and swerved to avoid the supercar. The police would have tried to chase the car down, but the fact of Salcito being a U.N. agent made it so they could not stop him. The cops then chose to clear the road so as to get him to his location. Masane saw the clear roads and asked about them.

"The local police know that if they hinder me, then they can actually be put in prison. They've decided to help us out, so the road is clear," Salcito said, speeding down the highway. "So what's your connection with Douji?"

"Clean up services," Masane said, keeping her secret about the Witchblade from him.

"Oh, okay. Professionally, do you think they know anything?"

"I don't know, they don't tell me much," Masane said, being truthful. She thought that if she didn't know a lot, why they would tell him was beyond her.

"And personally?"

"They know more than they let on, trust me on that one."

The rest of the trip was fast and they arrived at the front door. A sign said that the parking garage was still ahead, but Salcito ignored it and got out of his car. Masane got out too, and they both walked in. The lady at the desk looked up and was obviously startled to the giant of a man standing there. She calmed down enough to ask him if he had an appointment.

"Yes, with the whole board of directors. The meeting is at eight-thirty, can you point me in the right direction?" Salcito said calmly.

"And may I have your name and identification?" the receptionist said.

"Sure, it's U.N. Agent Salcito," the man said, pulling out his U.N. I.D. The girl was taken aback. She didn't know what to do other than point toward on elevator. "Thank you."

Masane walked over to the elevator with him and got in it. Salcito looked at her in curiosity.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Um, yes. I have to talk with my director at ten and I don't feel like leaving just to come back," Masane said, lying directly to his face. He knew she was lying, but didn't care. Her business was her own. The elevator played some of its normal elevator music, the two standing next to each other. Masane looked at the man and realized he was still wearing the same cloak, and she wondered to that.

"Why do you wear that?" Masane asked, looking up at the U.N. Agent.

"My own reasons, ones that shall remain my own," he said, pulling the hood back up over his head. Masane was starting to feel uncomfortable and moved over a little.

The bell dinged and the doors opened, showing a floor that was mostly void of life. A sign on the wall said "Conference Room" and pointed down the hall. Salcito bid Masane a good day and left for the meeting. Masane left the room and walked to Director Tokayama's office to speak with him about her next pay.

Salcito walked down the hall and eventually came to a pair of doors. One of the directors was outside the room, waiting for him.

"You must be the U.N. Agent, please this way," the director said. He had black hair and was in a crisp suit. He was larger than most people and looked hardy. A scar ran down his right side of his face, and his chin was much squared. This director wasn't afraid to make eye contact with Salcito, even if he had to look up some.

Salcito nodded and the two walked in. A rectangular table sat in the middle of a large room, different directors seated around the table. The director that had led him in walked over to the head of the table and sat down next to one of the other directors up there. The whole group had gotten quiet and they all looked at the U.N. Agent. He looked at them and stepped forward, coming up to his end of the table. One of the directors closest to him looked over and spoke to the Agent.

"What do we owe this from the U.N. for?" the director said, earning all eyes on him.

"Well, for your information Director…"

"Wado, Masaya Wado."

"Director Wado, the U.N. has sent me here to find and protect a very powerful being. The Witchblade," Salcito said, earning silence. "Now, I know for a fact that Douji is involved with the Witchblade. While doing research for it, I was brought to Douji by a joint operation with the NSWF. When I tried to get into your files, I was blocked by a firewall, and a good one at that. After removal of the firewall, I found a file that proved to me that you had the Witchblade." Salcito stopped talking for a second to allow the information to sink in and questions to be asked.

"How were you able to break through our firewall? It is the best and most expensive money can buy," Director Wado said, seeming to take command of the meeting.

"Actually, I have the most advanced security. You guys were actually clever as to make it so only clients on the Douji network would have access to this information, but you forgot that an expert hacker knows how to make themselves seem like they are part of the network without being on the same continent. Also, you might want to do a few scans of your system. I had to take down the firewall for half a second, which is plenty of time for a virus to get in behind me," Salcito said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a sliver of metal. He pressed a button on the side and the thing lit up with a holographic display.

Salcito then placed the object on the computer in front of him and the screen above and behind him turned on. He pressed a few things on his display until an image of the Witchblade and its files shone on the screen.

"This is what I saw when I hacked into Douji, not much information on something so powerful. So I am giving you all a chance to tell me who the current bearer is, or I will get political," the U.N. Agent warned.

All the Directors stared at the man like he was ready to take Douji away from them with a single press of a button. Director Wado though had a mean look on his face, like he was thinking of how to better his position. He stood up and straightened his suit and spoke to the Agent.

"Agent Salcito, I believe if you wish to know anything, I believe that you should speak with Director Takayama. He is the one in charge of the Witchblade Project, so he should know who the bearer is at this time," Wado said, trying to place blame on his colleague.

"Fine then, Director Takayama, may we speak in your office. I am done with these inpatients," Salcito said, pressing another button on his pad and placing it back in his coat.

"Of course. Please meet me there, I'll have my assistant, Segawa, escort you to my office," Director Takayama said, pressing a button at his station and another man walked in. He was of average height and had black hair. He too was in a suit and had a professional manner about him.

"Yes, Director?" the assistant asked Director Takayama.

"Could you escort our guest to my office? He and I have thing to discuss," Takayama said.

"Of course, Director," Segawa said, turning to the guest. "Please follow me."

The two turned and walked out of the meeting room, leaving the Directors to sigh a breath of relief. Director Wado thought that he had gotten Takayama in trouble, but it was not the case. When Wado pressed a button at his station, an image flashed on his screen. This caused Wado to jump back from the sudden intrusion of the image on his screen. Wado looked at it from the scare and saw it to be a troll face, which puzzled Wado.

Suddenly, every screen in the room was filled with troll faces except Director Takayama's. The troll song started to play through the speaker in the room and Takayama couldn't help but smile a little at the antic unfurling in front of him. Segawa was looking at the U.N. Agent when the Agent busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Segawa asked, keeping his voice about the same.

"Nothing, just ask Takayama when he gets back to his office. Let's go," Salcito said, leaving Segawa with less answers than before.

The two arrived at Takayama's office to find Masane Amaha was already in the room. Salcito looked at her for a second before he figured it all out, but decided to play dumb to see what she really knew. Segawa talked first though.

"Ah, Ms. Amaha, what brings you here today?" Segawa asked, his tone pleasant and smooth.

"Um, actually it was Salcito here. He offered me a ride and got here early, so I chose to wait for Director Takayama," Masane answered.

"Then I guess that you don't need to talk to Director Takayama," Segawa said to Salcito, earning a confused look from Masane and a fake look from Salcito.

"Why?" Salcito asked, pretending to be ignorant of the facts.

"Well, because if you are here because of the Witchblade, than you don't need to look any farther than right in front of you," Segawa said. "Agent Salcito, may I re-introduce you to Masane Amaha, bearer of the Witchblade."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello to the new installment of this story. now for a few things coming up; the **** were hacked into by , the knife was left behind, and the cigar really is that much. **

**I DO NOT OWN WITCHBLADE OR HALO. enough said.**

Director Takayama walked into his office expecting to find Segawa and the U.N. Agent in the room waiting for him. What he found was not that.

Salcito was standing on one side of the room as Masane was yelling at Segawa. Takayama looked at the situation and was able to figure out what had happened, adding to the weird day. Salcito looked at Takayama and walked over to him.

"Director Takayama, I think that your assistant has made a mistake and is pay the consequence of that now," Salcito said, standing next to Takayama.

"Same here. Ms. Amaha, would you please stop badgering my assistant?" Takayama asked, Masane stopping and glaring at Segawa. "Good, now that we have that settled, Agent Salcito is here under orders from the U.N. about the Witchblade. I believe he should be the one to tell you."

"Yes. Masane, I have to come to protect you until my life is threatened. That means that if something was to kill me, I am to immediately leave the fight. If and when you die, I am to take the Witchblade back with me and destroy it by any means necessary. Any questions?" Salcito said, leaving Masane dumbfounded.

"Um, and what makes you think that you can protect me? I have the Witchblade and you are just a man, how could you possible protect me?" Masane asked, a question on everyone's mind.

"When the U.N. sends agents to do protection details, we have to be able to take out the one we are protecting. This in the event that the client becomes the target. I was chosen because I am the only one who could challenge the Witchblade and win," Salcito said, making Masane cross her arms.

"You can't be serious. How are you strong enough to take on the Witchblade? I don't believe you," Masane said.

"Then I think a demonstration is in order. Takayama, could you allow me access into your training area for the iWeapons? I think that would be a good place to show off," Salcito said.

"Of course. When do you want us there?"

"ASAP, I'll be there soon," Salcito said, walking out of the office and leaving the three alone. Segawa sighed and looked at Director Takayama.

"Do you think he's going to use an iWeapon on himself?" Segawa asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"I don't know, but I would hate to explain to the U.N. what happened to their favorite agent," Takayama said.

**iWeapon facility**

Takayama, Segawa, and Masane all stood in the observation room overlooking the faux city street. The room was lit and waiting for Salcito, and they were getting anxious.

"What do you think is taking him so long?" Masane asked, her question being ignored. But the answer came soon.

One of the doors that go into the holding area for the iWeapons opened and three iWeapons rolled out, looking for their target. They moved into the middle of the street and waited. Takayama looked at his console and cursed when he tried to gain control of the iWeapons.

"Damn, they seem to be working on a different system. They safeties are off on them too. Why would he do that?" Takayama said.

"Why, what happens if the safeties are off?" Masane asked.

"They iWeapons become unpredictable and don't worry about ammo conservation. This is when they are most dangerous. Even on the battle field, generals know that this is something that you never do. Because the machines will do anything to defeat the enemy, even self-destruction," Takayama said, his face hardening.

"What?! Is he trying to get himself killed?" Masane said, looking for him. A door on the far side of the room opened to reveille Salcito walked toward the machines. He was still wearing his coat, but he had something tucked under his arm. They zoomed in and saw it to be a helmet with a reflective visor.

As Salcito walked farther out, the weapons saw him. He placed the helmet on his head and kept walking toward the machines, shocking the whole group. The iWeapons moved forward, aiming their front cannon's at the man.

"Target acquired," the machines said, all open firing on the man. Masane looked away from the barrage of fire on one target. Smoke filled the area and the machines were unable to see their target.

Suddenly, one of the machines was engulfed in a blue shroud and exploded, causing the other two machines to look at their fallen comrade. This was their mistake as man came running out of the smoke and slammed right into the side of the iWeapon closes to him. The weapon was thrown fifty yards back and on its side.

The other iWeapon looked over and the cannon barrel was grabbed by Salcito. The barrel was under each arm and he squeezed, crushing the barrel. He then proceeded to lift the machine and throw it at the other one. The iWeapons collided and fell over each other.

As the iWeapons tried to situate themselves, Salcito removed two knifes from under his coat and threw them into the machines control panel, causing both machines to detonate. One of the knifes came flying back at him, which he caught as it was just about to hit his head. He replaced the knife back under his coat and did a quick look around.

Salcito straightened up and looked up at the control room. Director Takayama, Segawa, and Masane all stood in shock at the whole seen. He took a bow and spoke through the rooms speakers.

"Now do you believe me that I was the best choose to protect the Witchblade?" he said, his voice even and calm. The group was silent.

Salcito walked over to the exit and walked out, prompting the upper group to meet him outside. They were still in shock as the saw him by the door. He had his helmet off and was smoking a cigar. He looked down at the group and little chuckled.

"By the looks on your faces, I made an impression. Good, so Ms. Amaha, I will need to stay near you so as to better protect you. Director Takayama, there is no charge here as I technically don't exist. Anything you have Ms. Amaha do, I will also be present. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, how were you not destroyed back there?" Masane asked.

"Classified."

"What do you mean classified? Aren't I supposed to trust you to protect my?" Masane asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes, but there are still things I am not allowed to tell anyone. Any other questions?" Salcito said, taking a puff from his cigar.

"Yes, could you please put that out? It's not healthy for you," Director Takayama said, waving away the smoke.

"For you it might be, but I'll do it just because you might get cancer from it," Salcito complied, taking the cigar out and jamming the smoldering end into his helmet. The group looked at him weird. "What? This is a fucking expensive cigar. I paid 750 American dollars for this one cigar. I am going to enjoy it until it's completely gone."

Takayama and Masane both shook their heads at the man, Segawa had left to go get the car for Takayama. Segawa returned with the car and offered a ride to Masane, but Salcito beat him to it.

"No sir, I will be escorting Ms. Amaha around from now on so as to insure that she is protected. Are you ready to leave?"

"Fine, but no funny business while you're staying with me, got it?" Masane ordered.

"Would never think of it ma'am. I have a certain standing that I never fratinerize with those I am ordered to protect. It's not good if I have to kill you," the U.N. Agent said, walking over to his car and opening both doors with a single press of his keys.

He got in his side and Masane got in her , them driving away toward Masane's residence. Takayama and Segawa watched them drive away.

"Director, do you believe what he said about the U.N. knowing about the Witchblade being as powerful as they think?"

"Maybe, but it is impossible to find out. They have the best systems on the market for everything, and their people are the best trained. All we can do is hope that he is telling the truth, or we'll be out a lot of money fast. And don't tail him either, I don't want to get on his bad side," Takayama said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in thought.

"Yes sir, I don't think we would enjoy ending up like our iWeapons did," Segawa said, driving back to Douji, Ind. to continue the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey, sorry for not updating for a while. i have been writing my other stories and been needing to get them out. i have also gotten a little lazy and been playing CoD. dont worry, or completely worry, i shall be trying to get this made more quickly. hope you all enjoy and goodnight.**

Salcito and Masane pulled into the garage adjacent to the café/apartment complex. Masane got out of the car and turned to confront Salcito. She was not happy.

"Okay, I know that you have secrets, but there is something that you wanted to say," Masane said, standing in front of the U.N. Agent.

"And what gave you that idea?" Salcito said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Call it a hunch, but I know you're trying to hide something from Douji. So what is it?" Masane asked, thinking he would be easy to get the truth out of.

"Hmm, I guess you're not so devoid of intelligence. Ya, I didn't want to say this to your boss, but after you're gone any and all research dealing with the Witchblade will become banned for any company. That even includes the people down at NSWF. These are orders straight down from the U.N." Salcito says, expecting her to do something irrational.

"So what does that mean for me?" Masane asked, her hands once more on her hips.

"Nothing. The U.N. does not indorse the killing of a human, unless under specific circumstances. This isn't one of them. You will be fine, and we have some more things to speak about. These though can wait until later. Now may we continue on?" Salcito said, his patience wearing thin. Masane sighed and turned to walk back to the café.

"Fine, but you had better tell me the whole story," Masane demanded, not looking back at the giant of a man. Salcito just sighed.

"I hate new clients," he mumbled under his breath.

The pair walked in and found that everyone was enjoying a lunch made by Rihoko, everyone surprised to see the U.N. Agent walking in. The enjoyment in the room was gone as they stared at the man, wondering why he had come back. So as to kill the tension in the room, Salcito spoke up.

"Okay, I know this must be awkward for you, it is for me. Masane's boss has placed me to work with her, not to her liking. I'm not too thrilled with being here either, so I'll try to make myself as scarce as possible. Everyone good with that?" Salcito said, being slightly truthful.

"Ya, he's not lying. As much as I hate it, he has to be here. He is though true to his word, so don't expect to see much of him," Masane said, helping to defuse the situation.

"Well, as long as he is willing to pay rent, he can have the top floor," Ms. Natsuki said, being indifferent in the situation.

"Thank you, I'll move my stuff up there. And I can make it so this building isn't demolished. You can have it, I'll just need to talk to a few of my contacts," Salcito said, half turning before being stopped by Ms. Natsuki.

"Wait, how did you know this building was going to be demolished?" she asked, the question on everyone's mind.

"I know more than you may think. This building being torn down is public knowledge, a monkey could have found out about that. I do my research before working somewhere. So do you want the building, or play Twenty Questions till they come to tear it down?" Salcito asked, turning fully around and heading back to retrieve his stuff and take it to his new apartment.

"Where did you find this guy?" Ms. Natsuki asked.

"You don't want to know," Masane answered.

**That Night**

Masane was lying in bed, sound asleep when her special phone rang. She quickly answered it, finding the location to the next Ex-con on it. She got up and quickly left the apartment, leaving a note to Rihoko to go to Mr. Cho in the morning. When she was outside her door, she found Salcito standing there. His cloak was fully wrapped around himself. This startled Masane to almost announcing that she was outside her apartment.

"What are you doing out here?" Masane whispered, not wanting to wake anyone.

"My job, now are you going out?" Salcito asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and it is to do my job. Now back off," she hissed, not liking have him follow her.

"Good, then we can travel my way. It's much faster," Salcito said, heading toward the stairs. Masane followed, confused on where he was leading her. They were on the roof as Salcito his pulled his hood back and placed the same helmet from on as before.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights," Salcito said, turning around to look at her. She looked into the visor and saw only herself, her nightmare returning. She took a step back, but was quickly scooped up and Salcito ran towards the ledge.

Masane would have screamed had she thought to, but her body shut down from fear. Her eyes were closed as they went over the edge and she opened them when she felt her body jar against Salcito's. She opened her eyes and found that they were on the roof two blocks away. She started to squirm and Salcito set her down.

"How were you able to do that?!" Masane asked, raising her voice higher than needed.

"First off, Shhhh. Second off, I just jumped over here. It wasn't difficult. Now if you don't mind, we have someplace to be," Salcito said, giving Masane a second to think it over.

*Sigh*"Fine, let's go," Masane said, and was unexpectedly picked up and Salcito jumped from roof top to roof top. She closed her eyes out of instinct and held on, hoping not to puke on the man. She felt them land and take off again more time than she felt was necessary, but didn't dare speak it.

He finally stopped and started to place her down, but her legs didn't take hold. As Masane started to crumble, Salcito held her up and made sure she didn't hit the ground.

"Learn to stand," Salcito said, Masane looked at him with anger.

"I do know how to stand, you need to learn to carry," Masane argued back, causing Salcito to chuckle.

"Ya, ya. I believe our foe is over there, and someone is about to be its next victim," Salcito said, standing on the ledge of the building. Masane looked over and saw what looked like a walking boiler.

Masane's bracelet started to glow, the red light growing. Salcito kept his eye on the boiler, him not caring too much about the Witchblade. She finished transforming and looked at the man.

"Are you ready?" Masane asked, lust in her voice.

"Ya, just don't do anything stupid," Salcito said, standing all the way up. He was turned to look at her when he was grabbed by grappling hook.

"I'm going to make you warm," the massive, round machine said, the hook and chain exiting its open body cavity.

The chain was quickly pulled, bring the man with it. He slammed into the inside of the round machine and it closed around him. Masane watched as light grew inside the machine, burning up the man inside. She started to go after the Ex-con, her blade protruding from her wrist. She was almost upon the Ex-con, when a fist erupted from the front. She halted her assault then in confusion.

"You are not going to fry me," Salcito said, forcing his way out of the literal belly of the beast.

As he got out, Masane saw that his cloak was burned away and in its place was an armored being. The armor looked heavy and bulky, appearing to be unable to be used by a normal man. The armored man also had an array of weapons on him, ranging from a large pistol to a massive box thing. She was surprised by how quickly he was pulling himself out of the Ex-con.

He grabbed the pistol off his upper thigh and placed the muzzle at the Ex-con's head. He squeezed off a couple of rounds, the head of the machine being turned into a mess. Salcito jumped back, landing on the ground just as the machine exploded. Masane stood in shock and frustration that this man had done what he did.

"That was easy enough," Salcito said, walking over to Masane. She looked at him and saw only her reflection, her dream coming back to her. Fear started to creep into her heart, fear that he might be the one from her dreams. And what he might do to her, and to Rihoko. Masane prepared to attack the man, hoping that she would stop him before he could hurt Rihoko.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed. bye now**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: see, i said i would try to get chapters out faster. i am trying to keep close to the anime, but at the same time things have to change. i wish you all enjoy it and keep reading.**

Masane stood looking at Salcito, frozen in fear. He looked over to her and stared for a few seconds, wondering if she was going to speak first. When she didn't he went ahead.

"Are you just going to keep standing there, or we actually going to do move?" Salcito asked, snapping Masane out of her haze.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Human, just human. We can talk later, motion tracker picking up movement. Presumed not friendly," Salcito said, moving to a position that would provide an excellent view of the park. He pulled out his sniper rifle and set up, the weapon aimed towards the north entrance. Masane didn't move the Witchblade resuming control.

Around the corner came two women who appeared to be in the same type of armor as Masane. One's armor was blue, her weapon circular and large. Salcito made a note not to let that get close to him. The other one was white, no weapon visibly out but she did have what could be confused as wings. He noted that flight might be plausible. He knew what they were though, the information necessary for him to do his job. He knew that they were Cloneblades. The blue one moved so that she was in front of Masane.

"So this is the Witchblade, I expected it to be more powerful," the blue Cloneblade said.

"you want to see power?" Masane asked, the Witchblade in full control of all functions.

"Yes, but I think that I'll just take you with me instead," the blue Cloneblade said.

"Over my dead body," Salcito said, aiming the rifle right at the Cloneblade.

"That can be arranged," the silver Cloneblade said, prepared to back up her Allie. Before she could finish her sentence, Masane charged at the blue Cloneblade. The two went crashing into a building, out of sight of the U.N. Agents rifle.

"Damn," he cursed to himself, instead moving the rifle to be fixed on the silver Cloneblade. Salcito pulled the trigger with his target in sight, thinking that he would hit home.

The Cloneblade dodged to the side, the bullet missing her by a wide margin. The round buried itself into the wall behind her. Salcito quickly resituated and took aim again, firing a round the second he was one target. Again the Cloneblade moved out of line from the bullet, her speed more than he predicted. He cursed himself and replaced the rifle onto his back, pulling out a handle. He stood at full height and goaded the Cloneblade into charging him.

"Hey, come and get me, bitch," Salcito said, readying himself for her assault. She just laughed at him.

"Do you think I'm that naïve to actually attack head on?"

"I was kinda hoping so," Salcito said, bring his right hand back a little.

"Then you need are a fool to think an opponent would willingly charge without a plan," the Cloneblade said, still talking. Salcito realized what was happening.

_She's stalling, but why?_ Salcito thought, quickly going through all the reasons someone would stall. And he quickly found the most likely one.

"You must think I'm ignorant, but your stalling is over," Salcito said, quickly charging out of his spot. He attempted to pass the Cloneblade, but she had other plans.

The silver Cloneblade tackled into the armored human, hoping to knock him down long enough for her Allie to get the Witchblade. Her hopes were dashed as he was barely pushed and he swung back at her. His fist collided with her side and sent her flying towards the building behind her. She reached the building and used her powerful legs to stop herself from crashing into it. Using the transferred energy, she launched herself at the massive man.

He knew that exactly where she would collide, and so he primed himself to deliver a bone crushing punch. As the Cloneblade was almost upon him, he swung his fist. It missed by only a few inches, which was more than enough for the Cloneblade to wrap around the human. She then brought out her blade and attempted to sink it into his chest, but his armor was too thick and strong. He grabbed her by her wrist and threw her away, moving to find Masane.

He ran into the building, following the path of destruction that was made. It didn't take him long to get to his target's location. Masane was not in the best condition though.

The blue Cloneblade had Masane pinned, swinging her weapon into Masane's. Each cut put cracks into the Cloneblade, confusing Salcito but he had a job to do. He ran over, grabbing the blue Cloneblade, and flinging her away. He checked on Masane.

"Masane, are you okay?" he asked, checking her pulse. It was weak and getting steadily slower. He saw a van that was moving in, and his internal computer labeled it as Douji. He sighed as he knew that their job was also to keep her safe.

"Come on, I'm getting your ass out of here," Salcito said to no one, picking up the weak Masane. He quickly got her to the van and they opened it up.

"Take her and get out of here, you need to work on her. I have limited medical training, but I need to at least slow these things down. Send me a message when she's out of harm's way," Salcito said, the men in the van just nodding as they took the unconscious Masane.

Salcito turned and found that both Cloneblades stood in front of him. They each stared at him hard, wondering what he was that he was able to hurt them both.

"You just going to stare at me, or are we going to fight?" Salcito asked, taking a neutral stance.

"Yeah, let's go," the blue Cloneblade said, charging at the man. "No man is strong enough to take me."

She was almost on him, her blade ready to slice him shoulder to hip. As her arm came down it was intercepted by the man, his visor looking down on her. He then lifted her by her arm, seeing the cracks in her armor.

"I think it's time that you were shown what a real bad-ass is," Salcito said.

He threw her into the air, powering up his back jets. He made it to her and curled his fingers together, making them able to deliver a more powerful blow. He flew to where he was above her and he brought down his fists, hitting her with the force of a semi-truck moving at over a hundred miles an hour. The blue Cloneblade hurtled towards the ground, nothing moving to try and save her. She hit the ground, a dust cloud emerging from the impact.

As the dust cleared, it was evident that only a non-human could have remotely survived the crash. The blue Cloneblade lay in the crater, her breathing hardly noticeable. The silver Cloneblade stared in horror at the strength displayed by the man. He landed on the ground, it noticeable shaking as his weight hit. He looked at the silver Cloneblade and his gaze made her shiver.

"Take her away and leave the Witchblade alone. This is your one and only warning, next time will result in death of those who attack the Witchblade," Salcito said. He turned away, moving to find the van that had driven away. In an instant he was invisible and gone from the Cloneblades view, leaving her with the dying Cloneblade.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey, sorry for the delay. I just got a new computer last week, so I had to get that up to date. then this week, I've been working my ass off. this has not left me much time to write, and for that I apologize. next week will be easier and I will be able to write more often. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and please R&R**

Masane woke up with her head pounding. She was confused and had no idea what was going on. She felt she was in a bed, as there were sheets covering her body. She opened her eyes, seeing she was in a bed. She was in a room; one that had was not the steadiest. It was decorated well, furniture along the walls and a windows showing the clouds water moving past them.

Masane started up, surprised at where she was. She looked around the room to try and find someone and saw a computer open with light flashing on it. The screen had a single message on it.

"Masane: click the answer button."

She wondered at it, and thinking that she might get some answers, she clicked the answer button. She was rewarded with the face of the U.N. Agent, like a very up close look at his face. He saw that she had answered and whatever he was looking at had just become uninteresting.

"Ah, good, you're alive. I'm surprised they actually allowed you to speak to me first, but then again Mr. Takayama doesn't normally converse with naked women," Salcito said, making Masane look at herself and confirm she was naked.

Masane tried to cover herself up with her hands, but her breasts were too big to hide with only one hand. Salcito just sighed as, a sigh that showed his level of current inpatients.

"I know you don't like guys looking at you, so I'll be quick. Rihoko is under the supervision of Cho, so she's good. Yuusuke Tozawa is wondering where you are. He saw you transform and I kick the Cloneblade's ass. He is currently under the order that if this gets out, he will be spending the rest of his life in solitary confinement. And I shall pick you up when you return to land; just wear some clothes, will you?" Salcito said, not waiting for her response as he ended the call.

Masane scowled; she didn't like him, or the fact that she was naked and he didn't care. She looked around the room and found her clothes neatly folded on a chair next to the computer. After she changed, she moved to the door and found it to be locked. She was mad and relieved at the same time: mad because she was trapped in a room, relieved because only people with the key could have seen her naked. She looked around the room for another way out and only saw the window, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get out that way. She then heard a knock at her door.

"Ms. Amaha, are you awake?" Segawa asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm up," Masane said. "And thanks for my clothes."

"Of course, Ms. Amaha. May I come in?" Segawa asked.

"Sure," Masane said, watching Segawa walk through the door.

Segawa walked in wearing his signature suit and professional smile. Masane didn't smile back, as she knew that smile he gave was one of practice and had no real sincerity behind it. He stood in the door way, not wanting to seem intrusive.

"Good to see you awake. Your injuries had healed up nicely, and I'm sure that knowing your daughter is fine helps," Segawa stated.

"And how do you know how Rihoko is?" Masane asked, getting defensive.

"Agent Salcito spoke to you, and he is charged with your protection and wellbeing. Mental wellbeing is part of that," Segawa replied, keeping his voice the same friendly tone.

"Fine," Masane said, trying to remain defiant.

"Director Takayama will see you after he has woken up," Segawa said. "In the meantime, the on board chief would be more than happy to cook something for you, if you would just follow me."

Masane sighed and got up, following the assistant out the door. If she was forced to remain on this boat, then she might as well get the most out of it.

Back at the Apartment Café

Salcito sat at the bar, his trench coat off and on was a type of skin-tight suit. He wasn't caring that everyone who lived in the apartment was looking at him; he was doing something on a hand-held computer and drinking a soda. He pressed a final button on his computer and put it face down on the counter, looking behind him. Everyone tried to look away, but he saw them. All he gave was a chuckle.

"What's so funny, Mr. Salcito?" Rihoko asked, being the only one willing to speak to him.

"Everyone else in this room, don't know what they're looking at?" Salcito replied to the little girl.

"Is it true you work with my mom?" Rihoko asked.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Then where is she?"

"With other people at work. I'm on the night shift, so I don't work with her during the day," Salcito replied with a lie.

"Oh, do you know when she'll be back?" Rihoko asked.

"No, but I'll get a call when she can come home and then I have to go pick her up. You can come if you like," Salcito said, Rihoko's face lighting up.

"Really, and in your super-fast car?"

"Yep, I'll tell you when I get the call. Now go with Mr. Cho, he's supposed to be watching you," Salcito said, turning to the rest of the group. "Tazawa, can I speak to you real quick?"

"Sure," Tazawa agreed. The two left, going to the garage and leaving everyone to wonder what they had to talk about.

"Listen, you still remember what I had told you last night?" Salcito asked, locking the door behind them.

"Yeah, you made it real clear when you were in that massive armor you have," Tazawa said sarcastly.

"Good, I just want to make sure you can keep your mouth shut about what Masane is. You can try to tell people, but I can just have you locked up for being mentally insane and then you coule have an 'accident'" Salcito said, using his fingers as quotes. This sent a shiver down Tazawa's back.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. Keep quiet, or I'll be kept quiet," Tazawa said, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Good, then you can go and do whatever," Salcito said, unlocking the door. The two returned to the Café and sat at different ends of the room, Salcito still at the bar and Tazawa in the corner.

Salcito went back to working on his vomputer, accationally taking sips from his soda. Tazawa pulled out his camera and looked at some old pictures he had, and found one that interested him. He got up and went up the elevator to one of the other floors. A few minutes went by and Salcito moved and followed and went to the same floor.

He went to Cho's floor and opened the door, pressing something on his computer. Cho and Tazawa were looking at the computer screens when they were replaced with a digitized symbol that had an eagle over a globe and a ribbon under it with the letter on it. Both looked behind and found the U.N. Agent standing there, no emotion on his face.

"Mr. Salcito, I didn't hear you come in," Cho said, looking puzzled. Tazawa just scowled at him.

"Good. Now, what you were looking up is now U.N. property. You are not to look up anything with that again, are we understood?" Agent Salcito said, putting forth a forceful aura.

"Yeah, yeah, sure pal. I won't look that up," Cho said, wanting to get the U.N. out of the room. Salcito just nodded and left, the room getting visibly less streeful.

"Man, I do not like him," Tazawa said.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Well, looks we cant find that boat. But we can find out what that symbol is, I'm sure that is has to exist if it's here," Cho said, finding the next challenge delightful.

"Yeah, do it." And the two spent the next three hours listening and looking for the origin of the symbol. When they were done, they had more information on the new occupant then they thought was legal. And it was information that scared them both, mostly for Masane and Rihoko's safety. Now they had to figure out what to do with the information.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: okay, first, I know this is a longer chapter. I had a lot to say, and had to really move the story. now, I did skip a few parts and change a efw things from the anime. this is because I can, I am the writer. I did try to keep the characters as close as possible. now, it will seem that I am focusing on the OC, but that is part of the story.**

**And for those of you who laugh during this story, good job.**

***Disclaimer: I do not Halo or Witchblade***

**Undisclosed location, open-water**

Masane and Takayama sat in front of each other, Takayama finally awakening from his nap. He was sipping from a bottle of water, Masane holding a glass of orange juice.

"Where are we?" Masane asked, initiating the conversation.

"Out at sea. We had to get you away from the Cloneblades, and this was the fastest way. Agent Salcito was not pleased to say the least, but he is willing to let this go considering we did get you fixed up," Director Takayama said.

"Yeah, I got that when we talked briefly," Masane agreed.

"I'm sure. He was very adamant that he be the first one to speak with you, considering he's supposed to be protecting you. I can understand his side, but you are also a part of Douji. We also have a responsibility to keep you alive," Director Takayama said. "He does care about your health, even though it is in a professional manner."

"I think I got that. You could have left me clothed for the talk with him, you know," Masane said.

"Did he object?"

"Well, no. In fact, he didn't seem to care if I was clothed. It was like he doesn't look at women that way," Masane reflected.

"We thought the same thing, so I did some digging. I found that the U.N. actually doesn't have the security level he said they did; only he has it. But we only found the basic information on him and a few censured documents. I printed them out for you to see," Takayama said, placing some pieces of paper on the table.

Masane picked them up and started to read them and quickly found a major discrepancy on them.

"Most of this is just black lines with a few scattered words," Masane said, placing the sheets on the table.

"I know. This document is labeled 'Recruitment' online. All of the sheets are like this, and the only words able to be found are 'Officer Smith', which is a fake, 'Salcito', and the acronym 'U.N.S.C', and handfuls of common used words thrown around," Takayama informed, taking a sip from his water. "Nothing else can be found on this guy by our research department."

"There is definitely something weird about this, and I don't like it," Masane said.

"Same here, but there is nothing we can do. He has the proper clearance, and when I contacted the U.N. they told me to listen to Agent Salcito. I can't do anything about him, but you can. You are technically his client, so he has to listen to you with certain things," Takayama said.

"Really, so I can order him around?" Masane asked.

"Maybe, but I don't know for certain. You'll have to see how far you can push the envelope, but be careful because he can push back," Takayama suggested, dropping the topic. "Now to get to those who attacked you last night. They work for NSWF; they use what's called a Cloneblade. It's essentially a replica of the Witchblade that you bear, but not as powerful. They are still a foe you should not underestimate, as they are still very strong and each can have their own weapon."

"If they're so powerful, how was the U.N. creep able to escape?" Masane asked.

"He threw one of them into the ground from about eight stories up," Takayama said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, what do you mean 'threw' one in the ground?"

"He used some type of a rocket boost and slammed the Cloneblade that was fighting you into the ground, creating a massive crater. She was alive, is just barely. The strength he has is unlike anything else, and the technology just blows anything we have out of the water. And if that was him holding back, I don't think even the Witchblade at full power could take him down," Takayama said, allowing the information to settle.

"I guess that I have something to thank him for, then," Masane said, still trying to process the information. Just then, a deck hand came into the cabin.

"Director Takayama, we have movement. It appears to be a Cloneblade," the deck hand said.

"Then get ready, we are not losing the Witchblade."

**NSWF Computer log**

Subject: unknown combatant

Incident: attempted capture of Witchblade

Subject report: Subject is male, as body figure was factor along with tone of voice. Subject was wearing an advanced armor system, one that is unidentifiable. Subject had strength that was beyond that of any human, and reflexes surpassed those of any Cloneblade subject. Weapons choose suggests military background, either Russia or America, unable to identify which.

Incident Report: Subject severely injured Cloneblade Shiori. Shiori was thrown into the air and the subject flew up and slammed her into the ground. Subject landed and placed a warning, signifying itself as the protector of the Witchblade. Unable to identify if subject if Douji or external. If external, then the situation might escalade. Unable to determine with current data.

Extra Notes: recommend that if any Cloneblade finds herself in combat with Subject, they are to retreat and not engage. If retreat is not an option, then extreme measures are allowed. Subject can also turn invisible.

**End Report**

Salcito waited at the docks Takayama said the boat would be docking at, his gaze directed at the water. He was in a new trench coat, this one seeming cheaper than the other one. Rihoko was unable to control her excitement for her mother returning.

"Mr. Salcito, when is my mom going to be here?" Rihoko asked for the tenth time.

"In about ten minutes, if Director Takayama is able to keep to the time schedule," Salcito said, keeping his voice calm. He pulled out his cigar and lit it, puffing on it. "Don't worry, she'll be here."

"Okay, I trust Mr. Takayama to get her here safe," Rihoko said, determination on her face. "Mr. Salcito, do you have a first name?"

Salcito was taken aback by the unexpected question, unable to answer her quickly. He snapped himself out of the lock and looked at her, confusion in his face.

"I only have the name you know, Salcito. I might have had one at another point, but I don't remember it," Salcito said.

"Why don't you remember it?" Rihoko asked.

"Because I have only been called by Salcito-148 for most of my life," Salcito said.

"Who named you that?" she asked.

"Classified," Salcito answered, turning back to look at the water. He didn't have his armor on, but he could still make out the boat moving towards the shore.

He knew Rihoko couldn't see the vessel yet, but he did keep his cigar lit. He looked at Rihoko out of his peripheral vision and saw she had a small trickle of sweat fall down her face. He went to the front of his car and opened the hood, revealing a cooler. He pulled out a water bottle and Miller Lite, passing the water to Rihoko.

"Here, it's hot outside," Salcito said, opening the beer and taking a drink from it.

"You shouldn't be drinking if you need to drive us home," Rihoko said.

"We'll be fine, considering I can drink twice what your mother does and still remain sober enough to drive," Salcito said, laughing at that fact. "Talking about your mother, if you look out there you should be able to see her boat."

Rihoko didn't wait and ran forward, standing as close to the water as possible. A car drove up and stopped, a woman getting out of the vehicle. She had long hair and was wearing business style clothing. She walking up to the U.N. Agent and stood next to him.

"Nice to see you again," Salcito said, instantly recognizing her from the fight. She looked up at him in surprise and her blade started to glow. "I'm not here to fight you, and I don't think you want me to fight you. I'm just here to pick up Masane."

"And why should I believe you?" the woman asked.

"Because, I know you work for NSWF and that your name is Reina Soho. If I had wanted to kill you, I would have already," Salcito answered to the shocked Reina, taking a sip from his drink.

"How do you know that much?" Reina asked, her not even being able to find anything on him.

"Google, what else?" Salcito joked at her. "I will tell you, NSWF has some pretty good security measures. For children, not really against me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a package to pick up."

He started to walk down to the lower level before turning around.

"Oh, one more thing; I changed the name of your company to NSFW, just to see if people notice," Salcito said, turning and continuing down the steps.

Reina had no idea what to say, and just stood on the docks with a look as shocked disbelief as the trio left for their home.

**Apartment/Café: hours before**

The residents of the apartments all sat in the café part, the window blinds down and the place locked for the night. Tazawa and Cho stood in front of everyone, making sure they had everybody.

"Okay, I'm sure you're all wondering why we are having this meeting," Tazawa started.

"Damn right, you made me close shop for the day, so this better be worth it," Mariko said.

"It is. Now, yesterday when me and Cho were looking for a boat that Masane was on, the watch dog closed what we were doing. He placed a symbol on Cho's computer and told us not to look up anything on the boat, so we looked up this symbol," Tazawa said, passing around a print out of the UNSC symbol.

"So I checked with a few of my friends. Took some digging, but we were able to find some pictures from a crash site in Russia," Cho said, passing around some pictures he got from the internet.

The image was of a massive, jagged piece of metal with the letters UNSC on the side. The date on the picture was only a few years ago, compelling the others to really start to pay attention. Tazawa got back to the front to keep talking.

"We also found a report made by the Russians that was not destroyed or tampered with. Unfortunately we were unable to print it, for the document started to delete itself after we read it a few times," Tazawa explained, confusing the occupants.

"What do you mean, 'delete itself?'" Mariko asked.

"We think it was that U.N Agent guy trying to hide something. But, Cho and I read it enough times that we can accurately recite it to you all," Tazawa answered.

"That's right, and you all will be very surprised at what you hear," Cho said.

"The document said…"

**Russian Research Report**

_Project открытие_

Findings: The inside of the vessel was massive, large enough to hold an entire city population. The weapon supply on board was for an army of a small nation, and the vehicle count was high as well. The bodies on board have been found to have suffocated, and doors had to be forced open to find some. Ice crystals have been found, indicating the inside of the vessel was exposed to the cold of space.

The only power found was being used to keep what appeared to be cryo-stasis pods working. Only three pods were operational, pods have been taken to see if they could be opened. Occupants appeared to be human, but cannot be confirmed at moment.

Unable to find a computer storage room to find the records of the vessel, search has been slow because evidence suggests that part of the vessel if missing. This is a perplexing thought, because if a vessel of this size crashed and was damaged, then something bigger would have had to engage this vessel in combat. If the winner of the battle was to visit Earth today, what would they want?

Additive notes: The United Nations is taking control of the investigation, all photographs and documents have been seized. Threats of life imprisonments have been delivered to anyone who reveals what they had seen.

Head Researcher In charge: Doctor Igorek, _Doctor Igorek_

**End Report**

The café was silent as they thought this over, and then all thoughts went to that fact that he was with little Rihoko and Masane alone. They all decided that when he got there, Salcito would not be living in Japan any longer.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed. also, I wont be updating for a while. the rest of this month and the first half of the next will be focused on one story, then the same thing for a different story. after that, I will then do something for this story. and this pattern will continue, I hope. please review. Also, I hope you all like the change I did to the cover page. I love photoshop**


End file.
